Hyukie, My Myeolchan
by milkyhyukie
Summary: Kisah Hyukie kecil bersama duo kakak beradik, Donghae dan Kyuhyun / HAEHYUK! & KYUHYUK!


**Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Donghae Super Junior, and others.**

**Rate : K+**

**© milkyhyukie**

Hyukjae terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari menyilaukan pandangannya. Ditambah adanya suara yang menurutnya berisik entah di lantai dua kamar tersebut ataupun lantai satu ia tak tahu.

Nafasnya juga sedikit sesak saat dirasakannya ada lengan besar menimpa tubuh mungilnya. "Ugh… Dasar Kyunie hyung kalau bobok kayak kebo." Hyukjae menyingkirkan lengan besar tersebut dari atas tubuhnya dengan agak kesusahan mengingat tangannya yang mungil.

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan lengan tersebut, ia segera duduk dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya langsung berpeluh hanya karena mengangkat lengan seseorang yang berbaring di sampingnya. Ia mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh menggunakan telapaknya yang mungil.

Lalu, ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Laki-laki berambut ikal dan berkulit putih pucat sama seperti kulitnya. Tidur laki-laki tersebut sungguh mengerikan bagi Hyukjae. Dengan posisi tengkurap dan mulut terbuka lebar meneteskan air liur.

"Iuhh… Kyunie hyung jorok." Hyukjae segera menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang dengan agak kesusahan mengingat ranjang tersebut cukup tinggi.

Hyukjae kembali mendengar suara ribut yang mengusik tidurnya tadi. Karena penasaran, Hyukjae bergegas keluar kamar. Ia menuruni tangga dan matanya berkedip imut saat melihat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di bawah dengan membawa berbagai jenis makanan.

Hyukjae yang tidak mengerti hanya melirikkan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lalu, pandangannya berhenti pada seorang wanita dewasa yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera berlari menuruni tangga dan melompat ke arah wanita tersebut yang kini tengah sibuk membawa semangkuk besar chap jae.

Wanita tersebut terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja menumpahkan piring besar yang berada di tangannya itu. "Hyukie, kamu membuat umma kaget." Tegur wanita tersebut yang rupanya ibu dari Hyukjae.

Sementara Hyukjae sendiri, bocah itu tak menggubris teguran sang ibu dan malah asyik gelendotan di pinggang ibunya. Mata bulatnya menatap pada piring besar yang berada di tangan sang ibu. Lalu pandangannya mengitari sekitar dan berhenti pada meja makan. Mata bulatnya melebar imut saat melihat begitu banyak jenis makanan di atas meja.

"Hyukie, lepasin dulu tanganmu. Umma pegal dan harus menaruh piring ini di atas meja, sayang." Sang ibu kembali menegur putra kecil nan imutnya itu yang asyik melamun.

Merasa ada yang menginterupsi kegiatannya (memandang makanan di atas meja), ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang ibu yang rupanya sang pelaku penginterupsian. Mata bulatnya mengerjap polos dan mulutnya hendak menyerukan suara.

"Sudah kamu duduk dulu sana." Sela sang ibu sebelum Hyukjae berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya.

Namun, Hyukjae tak menanggapi ucapan sang ibu. Ia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya yang sempat terbuka. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung sang ibu dan mengeratkan tangan mungilnya pada pinggang ibunya.

Ibu Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia harus segera menaruh piring besar berisi chap jae tersebut ke atas meja. Tangannya hampir kram karena sedari tadi menjinjing piring tersebut. Sementara Hyukjae, bocah itu masih asyik memeluk sang ibu dan mengikuti tiap langkah wanita dewasa tersebut. Membuat sang ibu sedikit kesulitan dalam bergerak.

"Umma, kenapa makanannya banyak sekali?" Hyukjae mulai membuka suaranya.

Sang ibu tersenyum, lalu melepas pelukan putra manisnya tersebut. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Hyukjae, "Hyukie belum dikasih tahu Kyunie hyung? Hari ini Donghae hyung akan pulang." Ujar sang ibu seraya mengusap pipi Hyukjae lembut.

"Donghae hyung itu siapa? Lalu Donghae hyung itu pergi kemana?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan tatapan penuh kepolosannya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Donghae hyung itu anak pertamanya Bibi Lee. Kakaknya Kyunie hyung. Dan Donghae hyung itu dia ada di Amerika." Sang ibu menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae seraya mencubit pipi chubby-nya gemas.

"Kyunie hyung punya kakak ya, umma? Terus Donghae hyung ngapain di Amerika? Amerika itu kan jauh sekali…" Hyukjae berujar seraya membentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya untuk mengukur seberapa jauh Amerika dari Korea.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum maklum menghadapi tingkah putra manisnya yang sangat cerewet dan banyak tanya. Ya, bagaimanapun Hyukjae masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Jadi, tingkat rasa penasarannya cukup tinggi juga.

"Tentu saja Hyukie nggak kenal Donghae hyung, karena saat Donghae hyung pergi, Hyukie masih sangat kecil. Donghae hyung itu sekolah di Amerika dan nanti dia akan pulang." Sang ibu kembali menjawab rasa penasaran Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sendiri hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah paham. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada layaknya orang dewasa. Sang ibu hanya terkekeh geli memperhatikan sikap putra manis nan imutnya itu.

"Yo~" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat Hyukjae memekik keras, namun digantikan oleh tawa saat tubuhnya di putar-putar di udara.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi dua laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kyu, bawa Hyukie keluar dari sini. Bibi tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalau ada Hyukie di sini." ujar ibu Hyukjae menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kalau itu serahkan saja padaku, Bi." Kyuhyun memberikan cengirannya pada ibu Hyukjae. Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan Hyukjae dalam gendongannya dan menerbang-nerbangkan Hyukjae layaknya pesawat mainan.

**.**

**.**

Kini, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae tengah asyik berenang di kolam besar milik keluarga Kyuhyun. Memang sejak semalam Hyukjae berada di kediaman keluarga Kyuhyun. Ia memang sering menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Sang ibu juga tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, mengingat rumah mereka bersebelahan dengan rumah keluarga Kyuhyun. Namun, Hyukjae yang cengeng dan suka menangis saat terbangun tengah malam membuat sang ibu merasa tak enak pada keluarga Kyuhyun. Tapi, keluarga Kyuhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Mereka menganggap itu hal wajar bagi anak seusia Hyukjae.

Setidaknya kediaman keluarga Kyuhyun jadi ramai jika ada Hyukjae, mengingat Kyuhyun hanya tinggal bersama sang ibu. Sementara Donghae, sang kakak memilih ikut bersama sang ayah yang sedang mengurus perusahaan di Amerika. Dan hari ini mereka akan kembali.

Kini, mereka atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun berjalan ke tengah kolam dengan Hyukjae berada di pundaknya. Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan satu tangan mungilnya pada dagu Kyuhyun, sementara tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam sekotak susu strawberry favoritnya.

"Hyung, lebih jauh lagi." Seru Hyukjae seraya terkikik senang, lalu kembali menyeruput susu kotaknya.

"Baiklah. Pegangan yang kuat." Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mempercepat laju jalannya, walaupun tetap saja terlihat lambat karena ia berjalan di dalam air. Namun, hal itu tetap membuat Hyukjae semakin memekik senang.

"Yeee…" Hyukjae bersorak senang saat Kyuhyun menaik-turunkan tubuhnya yang otomatis tubuh Hyukjae pun ikut bergerak naik-turun.

"Hei, kalian berdua, cepat naik." Seru seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik. Ia menepuk kedua telapaknya bermaksud memanggil dua anak laki-laki yang masih asyik dengan dunia airnya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang ibu. "Sebentar, umma." Seru Kyuhyun dengan suara agak beratnya.

"Sebentar, umma." Kini giliran lengkingan suara Hyukjae yang cempreng menirukan kalimat Kyuhyun tadi disertai suara tawa pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun beserta membawa Hyukjae menuju ke tepi. Lalu, ibu Hyukjae mengangkat tubuh mungil Hyukjae dari atas pundak Kyuhyun agar anak laki-lakinya itu bisa naik.

"Nah sekarang kalian segera mandi karena sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba." Titah ibu Kyuhyun.

Sementara dua anak laki-laki tersebut hanya mengangguk. Lalu, Kyuhyun menggandeng Hyukjae meninggalkan kolam renang.

**.**

**.**

Dua keluarga Lee kini tengah berada di ruang tengah. Mereka menunggu dua orang yang akan segera tiba. Hyukjae berada dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun, dan kini mereka sibuk bermain sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul beberapa maid dengan membawa koper. Di belakangnya diikuti dua sosok, pria dipadukan dengan kaos v-neck berwarna abu-abu dan dibalut jaket kulit warna coklat. Tak lupa kacamata hitam yang membuatnya semakin terlihat keren.

Satu-persatu dari mereka yang menunggu memeluk dua sosok yang kini telah tiba. Hyukjae sendiri hanya mengeratkan jemari kecilnya dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

Sosok pria muda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyukjae yang kini bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyuhyun. Terus dipandanginya dengan intens sosok mungil Hyukjae. Dan hal itu membuat Hyukjae semakin takut.

"Hyukie, beri salam pada Paman Lee dan Donghae hyung." Titah sang ibu.

Paman Lee atau ayah dari Donghae dan Kyuhyun itu berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae, lalu berjongkok di depannya. "Jadi kamu Hyukjae? Wah… Sudah besar rupanya." Pria paruh baya itu mengusak rambut Hyukjae gemas, sementara yang disapa hanya mengedip-kedipkan matanya imut.

"Paman Lee ini ayah Kyunie hyung, dan Donghae hyung itu kakak Kyunie hyung." Jelas sang ibu.

"Dia Hyukjae?" sosok pria muda itu bertanya seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Ia tatap intens sosok mungil Hyukjae. Tanpa sadar tatapan intensnya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam membuat Hyukjae bergidik ngeri. Tatapan itu menurut Hyukjae seolah ingin menerkamnya.

Tubuh mungil Hyukjae bergetar. Bibirnya juga bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, wajahnya memerah, dan…

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAAA…"

Suara tangis Hyukjae pun pecah.

**.**

**.**

Hahaa :D hai hai saya kembali~ /gandeng Hyukjae

Maaf saya selalu update ngaret hihii…

Saya lagi seneng karena tanggal 20 kemarin saya nerima surat kelulusan XD jadi hari ini saya bakal share beberapa FF HaeHyuk :*****

Ohya FF ini kayaknya bakal jadi FF series, tapi nggak tau juga sih, ini sekedar keisengan aja buatnya :p

Ohh ya jika kalian belum tahu umur mereka di sini berapa. Sini saya kasih tau…

Hyukjae : 7 tahun

Donghae : 18 tahun

Kyuhyun : 17 tahun

Okay… see you next time guys!


End file.
